


Affection

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [89]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Sammy and Henry know they shouldn't be out in the open like this, but they can't resist the temptation.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this series needs some Samry affection.

~Unknown, 1963~

* * *

 

“What if the Ink Demon really catches us?” Henry whispered so not to alert any Searchers or other ink creatures to their presence. Namely the ones who wanted the very special Henry Bendtsen dead or injured on order of the Ink Demon.

Sammy hummed, and put his face close to Henry's, and hazel met blue.

“‘My Lord’ can go fuck himself, and I will say that to his face.” Sammy stated, plainly. Sammy leaned in to kiss Henry, who met his lips. They broke apart quickly afterwards, listening for any signs of being watched.

Henry could only imagine the rage the Ink Demon would feel over this. The man he was obsessed with, under the Demon’s former prophet. Henry pulled Sammy in for another kiss.

This one lasted longer than the last, more confident, more daring. Certainly more than they could do in the confined spaces of the safehouse, but dangerous floors away from it.

They broke apart the kiss to breath.

“We should keep looking for supplies, eventually.” Henry said, and Sammy laughed, running fingers through Henry's ink-stained hair. It was mostly still it’s white dusted red despite the ink’s honorable attempt to cover it all.

“Yes, eventually. But I for one would like another taste that isn’t bacon soup or ink.” Their lips met again.

A distant howl caused them to break apart almost instantly. They glanced at the Bendy cutout they’d placed on the other side of the hallway.

“I think he finally saw us.” Henry smiled, and laughed. He kissed Sammy again, and when he pulled away, he laughed again. “We should get out of the area.”

“I hear Little Miracle Stations are good make out spots.”


End file.
